1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a cross fader with dual optocouplers, which can be used in a DJ (disk jockey) mixer or as a replacement cross fader for a DJ mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, cross faders have used resistive components to allow a user, such as a disk jockey, to cut or short out a first signal from a respective channel of audio signal, while allowing the opposite channel of signal to pass. However, such resistive cross faders have been deficient with respect to noise, wear characteristics and lack of complete cutting of the respective signal.